


Recovery

by GitaniPrincipessa



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Use, M/M, Overdosing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GitaniPrincipessa/pseuds/GitaniPrincipessa
Summary: Jason had walked away, leaving Roy with less than nothing.Now as he walked through the dark Gotham streets, he began to regret it.





	

How many days had it been? How many weeks? Months? There was no telling at this point, as clouded and hazy as his brain was now. Frankly, it was amazing that Roy Harper was able to maintain coherence. _God_  he felt like shit. He had done the one thing he had sworn never to do again. He drank. He drank and he found someone, somewhere that would sell him everything he needed to feel even marginally better.

And he had relapsed so quickly it made his head spin…or maybe that was the heroin. He had lost everything. Ollie had turned his back on him when he started using the first time, the reservation no longer felt like home, Starfire was God knows where, and Jason…

Oh God…Jason. He had killed most of the Iron Rule before turning his back on Roy, and when he disappeared, honestly? So did most of Roy’s reason to keep going. It was one thing to be abandoned once. Even twice. But in Roy’s mind, it never stopped happening. He would get to a place where he didn’t hate his life, where things were starting to look up for him.

And then the universe would rip it all away. It happened every. Single. Time. And this time? This time Roy had just decided to give up.

That was how he ended up slumped against the wall of an alley in some city or another. He didn’t know where he was and frankly, he didn’t care. One hand loosely held a needle, as he was trying to give himself the energy to keep going, keep walking. He had just pulled it out from his arm when a shadow crept over him.

“Roy….”

The voice made him look up, with the backlighting of the street lamps, it was difficult to make out any real physical features, but Roy didn’t have to. He knew who was standing there. “What d’you want, Todd?” His words were slurred, and his voice tired and ragged, much like the man himself.

It broke Jason’s heart to see. Had he somehow done this to his friend, his brother? Things hadn’t exactly been sunshine and kittens without Roy, sure, but… He never for a moment thought that Roy would…. He knelt in front of him, reaching out to try and comfort him, but there were no words. What could he say that would help any of this?

So he settled for hoisting Roy up, and starting to lead him down the street. “Come on, Roy. I’ve got a safehouse not far from here.”

The mirthless chuckle sounded like sandpaper. “Why? So you can walk away again?”

Ouch. “That’s fair, but that’s not what’s going to happen Roy.” He glanced over at his friend, pain in his gaze. “Never again. I swear it.”

It might be a lie, but it was one Roy was willing to accept for now. As he leaned a little heavier on Jason, a small smile came to exhausted lips.

He was unconscious by the time his body hit Jason’s couch.


End file.
